ONCE UPON A TIME: Warrior's choice
by Albedo666
Summary: Set in the fifth season of the show this story deals with the pairing of Mulan and Merida. A three chapter story in which Mulan is brought to DunBroch to teach Merida how to fight. Mulan is still dealing with the loss of Aurora to Phillip and finds herself attracted to the Princess. Slight deviation from show with a twist ending. Slight femslash ahead. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1 Wondering soul

**Authors note:** I decided to take up the femslash gauntlet thrown, true there has been no gauntlet thrown and not sure a gauntlet in particular would be used for femslash but anyway I am pumped. I am the author of several Supergirl fanfics and have done tales of yuri too. This tale will take place in the fifth season of the show. For those who haven't watched this will be about a certain warrior who had her heart broken and so she becomes the trainer of a rough tomboy Princess who wishes to fight but lacks the training, sound familiar? Anyway I hope you enjoy the pairing, may deviate a bit from the storyline but seeing how no one has done these two, eh, why not. Also for those who are into femslash and rping and Once Upon A Time feel free to check out my forum:

forum/Femslash-Once-upon-a-time-lemons-and-yuri/185783/

Anyway hope you enjoy. I rp Mulan on the forum so if you'd want to rp these two Merida is still free.

ONCE UPON A TIME: Warrior's choice

CH.1: Wondering soul

Mulan had her heart broken when she learned that Aurora was expecting. She had stayed in the company of Phillip and Aurora hoping she would have time to confess her feelings…feelings for which she harbored and kept secret for so long. The day she had her world shaken at its foundation she was sent into a deep dark deep hole where the point of living was further away than ever. Still…at the end of that hole, lying at the bottom there was hope. She was invited to join a Merry band of freedom fighters, those who fought for good and took from the bad. It seemed the perfect fit for her.

Her skills with a blade and her hiring herself out clearly caught the eye of a King Fergus, a strong Scottish man in need of someone to teach his daughter how to fight. The fee she held out was accepted so out she went to DunBroch, quite a trek but it gave her some much needed space. Robin and his men did all they could to make her feel welcome and to be the first woman fighting for their cause. Mulan appreciated all Robin had done for her and she was appreciative that he understood her need to do this.

Alone with her thoughts she trudged through the trees thinking of Aurora and how she would look if and when she saw her. The pain in her heart was slowly mending but she berated herself for taking her time…why hadn't she told her sooner? Her past that she kept to herself was one filled of trying to push past stereotypes…that only a man could serve as a soldier…which she proved to everyone she was just as capable…by pretending to be a man.

"Aurora I hope you are happy…you deserve that much. I wish that I could have been the one by your side in the end…but sometimes through no fault of our own…fate intervenes. Phillip has given you a family…I hope he does not mess that up."

Mulan bowed her head as she stopped at the ridge overlooking the valley beneath her. She had been traveling for several days now making good on time and DunBroch was a lot closer than she had imagined. Armed with a sword she placed a hand to the hilt and traversed down the hill keeping her footing in case she landed at the bottom and was ambushed. Sure enough there were several men down below, dressed in kilts and wearing animal hide. Mulan wore a protective helm over her head so no one could see she was a woman. It was clear they were to look out for any strangers heading this way.

"And who is this…who dares trespass on the land of King Fergus?" The man was muscular with the hide of an animal fashioned into a coat of sorts, his piercing eyes gazed up at her with a commanding presence.

"I am a warrior summoned to these parts by your King…if you wish I will present papers telling of this arrangement-."

"You could be just trying to buy yourself time…I don't want to take any chances. Take the man and we'll see what King Fergus has to say about you." The man takes a step back and as the two come towards her she wears a smile beneath her mask.

"If it has to be that way…alright…show me what you got." Mulan anticipated the man on the left moving first and side stepped him bringing her sword out and letting the hilt connect with his back sending him down face first. The man on the right came in next and she brought her sword low catching the weapon and slamming an elbow into him and as he is rendered surprised, as he should be, she kicked him back and heard his grunt as he fell.

"You are good…no doubt a hired assassin…well you won't get past me." Mulan shook her head hardly catching her wind and spun her blade with fancy.

"You got a fire in you…but if your two lads don't have it in them…what makes you think you are any different?" Mulan waits for him to come to her and sure enough he is brash enough to come in sword swinging. Parrying under his heavy blows she keep her feet moving, not entangling herself in the folly of most first time sword players.

"Yer aff yer heid…talking nonsense you are! I am one of the best of my clan; you will not stand for long against my blade!" The man continues pushing forward but Mulan had fought against the best, fought alongside the best…she didn't waste her time letting the boys show her up.

"Keep wagging that tongue of yours…see how far it gets you." Mulan spun along his blade and found his blade up to match hers. The two crossed blades and Mulan found herself being pushed against the tree.

"You are fine with a blade, I'll give you that, but you won't hold up long the way you are now." He began to edge her blade against her throat but she let him…and just as he neared her knee she let it crush into his crotch hard sending him huffing and taking in air as he fell down.

"The best plans are always to draw the over confident in and finish them off. I know my skills, I know that to struggle is to waste much needed energy, had you recovered I would have needed my head about me." Mulan heard clapping and saw a man with one leg making his way to her.

"Well done…I see your skills are just as impressive as you spoke. Lord Macintosh…say hello to my daughter's trainer…he bested you three, that says a lot about his character." Mulan was grateful he didn't reveal her gender…knowing it would only wound this guy's pride…as he was holding onto it.

"Yes…it would seem we underestimated him. I take it Merida knows nothing of this?" Macintosh rose up looking over at the King curiously.

"No she does not…and you will not be spilling that mouth of yours either. Merida need not know, and will better off not knowing till the time is right. Now you three head off to prepare for the battle…I expect it won't be long now."

Mulan watches as the three scramble off and as King Fergus approaches she removes her helm and shakes her hair about. "Thank you for not telling them King Fergus."

"Aye, tis best they not know they were taken down by a woman, would hurt their pride as I'm sure you know. We are proud people and it is hard letting on when we are bested…so I thank you for not doing any worse to his pride."

Mulan nods her head and follows King Fergus as they walk along to the castle. It was a fine Castle at that…finest she ever laid her eyes upon. "So tell me a little more about this Merida…you didn't say much in your letter."

King Fergus has a faraway look and for a moment she considers her question intrusive, yet, after a bit he stops to rest. She could see that too much walking seemed to wear him down…he reminded her of her own father who with age wasn't the soldier he once was. "My daughter can be very canny at times; unpredictable…she will do all she can to get out of things. It is hard keeping her put for long…try and engage her best you can…she is a fighter my wee one is."

Mulan nodded her head and as she looked over she saw a fire headed girl with bright green eyes making her way over. She had a bow slung over her shoulder and her figure was stunning in a blue dress. True she was getting over her feelings for Aurora…but…wow was all she had to say.

"I-I should probably go…tell her I will meet her tomorrow…" She heads off putting the helm back on and fighting the maddening blush on her features. Things just got complicated fast.

 **Authors note:** Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Again it might deviate a bit from the storyline as it was originally intended to go, and at the moment writing this it is hard to say where it will lead to. I took it upon myself to write this as while people pair Mulan up with Ruby…I found hey why not these two lovely warriors, and not sure they have a name but if Warrior Princess isn't around I'd go for that, but much like my Flash story I wasn't aware of the pairing title so if someone can tell me that'd be great. Anyway next chapter takes place at the camp where Mulan fights Merida.


	2. Chapter 2 Training the Princess

CH.2: Training the Princess

Mulan arrived at base camp where King Fergus would be along with his daughter Merida. She tried to distance herself till the big reveal…but looking at her beauty from across the way she felt her heart race and her palms were clammy. The last time she felt like this was around Aurora and whether she wanted to admit it or not…she was going to be a mother and she had no right in interfering in that. It was clear Aurora chose her champion of heart…the man who woke her from her slumber. If it had been her lips touching hers…but that was just it…if…boy was she helpless.

Suddenly she was pulled back into the lull of day and present as Merida spouted something about how she could take on any man. Stepping in she challenges Merida and her attack was sloppy, heck, it was downright predictable as her body belied her actions. Soon she was down on the ground and Mulan was over her. "Looks like you lost your balance there Princess…need a hand from the one who bested you?"

"You're a woman?" Merida asked in astonishment, not the first time she had heard that. Helping her up she listens as Fergus explains that she was hired to be her trainer.

Merida seemed to not like the idea at all…but seeing how it was necessary as Merida had skill with a bow and arrow but seeing how this involved close combat, and from there the two were given some privacy. "My name is Mulan…and it may be a bit crowded here…let us go someplace more private."

"You were a girl…a girl beat me?" Mulan knew that voice and didn't bother turning to see who it was.

"You beat him…you beat Lord Macintosh…och I wish I was there to see that." Merida shot him a look and he stared back so Mulan had to pull her away.

"Yeah…go be with yer babysitter…you'll be lucky to join given the time constraints!" His voice called after them and Mulan managed to get Merida to a hillside overlooking the encampment.

"Don't listen to him…you have plenty of time till battle begins. So…come at me, let me see what you learned from down below." Mulan held her sword at the ready and as Merida charged she swung and Mulan deflected letting Merida's momentum carry her past.

"Now what did ye do that for?" Merida furrowed a brow and charged again but Mulan was ready for her without even turning. She side stepped the attack and grabbed at her hair which caused the fire headed gal to swing at her and Mulan found her swinging about and she tried to calm her down.

"Calm down Merida…in battle your opponent will do anything to get you riled up, taunt you or bring out your deflective personality making you second guess yourself. It is important to keep yourself level headed at all times so you can break through your opponents guard." Mulan watched as the fire headed Princess took a few cleansing breaths.

"Alright…I'm calm…now let us try that again." Merida took a few steps forward and as Mulan swung she ducked and was right behind her. Mulan brought her body around with her sword and met Merida's at the ready. The two began to parry and Mulan found herself falling back. Merida was a quick study it seemed…the clang of steel filling her ears and her smile lighting up.

"Very good Merida…now let us see how you do when the battle is on your doorstep." Mulan went to draw them together as their blades went into a deadlock, the two of them staring at each other. Brown met green eyes and Mulan found herself falling. Merida was struggling to free herself and had no idea that the warrior was falling for her. How could she…she still found herself focused on the task at hand.

"This is fine mess you got us in…how do I get out?" Merida struggles but only pulls them closer and Mulan bites her bottom lip doing her best to keep herself grounded. She could not fall for another Princess…she did not know if her heart could take it.

"You need to find a way to untangle yourself…the longer a deadlock lasts the more vulnerable you appear to be, use your head." Mulan encouraged her best she could and Merida headbutted her sending her reeling back and Merida's blade found its way to her throat.

"I don't think I will use that in battle…ouch…" Merida stood there and Mulan shook her head shaking off the impact of their skulls bashing. She had to give props to Merida for thinking of that…she wouldn't have been so brash; she had her fair share of deadlocks but never a headbutt as a escape route.

"Well done Merida…let us take a break for now. You are making great progress." Mulan goes to take a seat and she watches as Merida looks down at the encampment below.

"I know I should be ready for the battle coming ahead…but sometimes I feel like I will boke, throw up ya know. How does one prepare for something like this…I know in my heart I am ready but my father has years of seeing this stuff." Mulan nods her head not getting up or doing what her instinct told her to in this situation and hug her from behind.

"No one is ever really ready for war, it is an ugly thing and the cost of it is your soul. You can prepare a lifetime for it…but once you are down there with the screaming and yelling…it gets to you and even the most seasoned of soldier will feel the prickle of fear running down their spine. I think it takes someone brave to take on all that."

"I know a thing or two bout being brave. I can shoot an arrow finer than the lot down below, and they think cause I'm a girl that I can't stomach all that. I will show them…we will show them-."

"Merida I just came to train you…I won't be participating in the war. Your father has paid me to train you…to prepare you and that is what I intend to do. Though to be honest I wish you would reconsider the whole fighting…it can get messy-."

"I am ready for a little mess…bring them on I say…my sword is ready to take them on." Merida turned around with her eyes flashing and her hair falling in bangs before her eyes. The light was shining on her just right giving her this aura, a glow of beauty.

"Yes…well…shall we continue?" Mulan rose up as she held her sword out and Merida flashed a smile as she got ready.

* * *

Mulan sat in the grand dining room of King Fergus's castle while Merida and her family chowed down. She had never seen such feasting before…it was like they hadn't ate in weeks. The only one who seemed to take her meal calmly was the mother Elinor.

"So tell me Mulan…where do you come from?" The table grows quiet and Mulan pats her mouth before turning to address her.

"I come from far away…in a land so distant you'd have to travel leagues to get to. It is a place of honor, respect, duty, it holds to tradition steadfast and it has seen better days to be honest. My land has been ravaged by war…steeped in violence for so long. My family has lived there for generations and after having seen my fair share of battle and death…I decided to leave."

"How does my daughter fare…do you think she will be ready?" King Fergus inquires as he holds up some kind of leg she imagines is from an animal.

"Your daughter shows great improvement and her temperament much like the sword is becoming quite heated. When do you expect to go to war?" Mulan knew there wasn't much time but she needed to sharpen her skills best she could before she left.

"I imagine no later then tomorrow…think you can have her ready by then?" Mulan looks across the table at Merida who is also staring at her.

"No need to worry King Fergus…Merida will be good and ready." Mulan felt some sadness that tonight would be her last time with the red haired beauty but again her time here was never meant to be long. After dinner she went to her room and watched as the moon rose high in the sky…there was a pang in her heart knowing that she would be leaving behind someone she cared deeply for…and yet…what choice did she have? King Fergus surely didn't want his daughter with a foreigner who also happened to be a girl. Tomorrow couldn't come at a worse time.

 **Authors note:** Mulan and Merida's time is limited here and in the next chapter for those who saw the episode with these two you know what will happen. I'd like to think I brought some awareness to these two as far as story or what could be achieved by them. However in this tale I decided to go with the more tragic twist…the lovers who can never be…even when you are screaming as you read this hoping things turn around. I don't think this is a spoiler so much as for those who know Mulan's character know the route given. Next chapter will be the last, but, I will throw in something for good measure.


	3. Chapter 3 Honor and farewell

CH.3: Honor and farewell

Mulan couldn't sleep…how could she after knowing that tomorrow would be the last time she would see Merida? Getting out of bed she throws on a robe and climbs out the window and makes her way to the small pool of water she saw not too far from the castle. Stepping into the water she sinks in till her waist is under, her hair falls to her shoulders as she moves her hands back and forth watching the ripple of the water push outwards.

"I thought I was the only one who couldn't sleep." Mulan nearly starts normally one who can hear someone from a distance…but alas she was lost in her thoughts so she didn't hear Merida approach.

"M-Merida what are you doing out here…it is late and you should be in bed-." Mulan sounded like a parent there and judging by what little moonlight there was she could see the red head's cheeks turn the same color.

"Yer not my father…besides…if you are out here it must be safe correct?" Mulan couldn't find any argument there and as Merida slips into the water Mulan finds her ripples crashing into hers.

"I take it you can't sleep on account of tomorrow correct?" Mulan can see Merida avoiding her gaze and she moves forward a bit…not too close though. "You have nothing to worry about, your skill with a blade will do you wonders…plus…if you need to fall back and use that bow of yours do so…I imagine no one will judge that as cowardice when you have deadly accuracy."

Mulan found herself entranced by Merida's beauty…the way the sunlight peeked through the canopy of trees making her hair stand out more. It was wrong of her to feel such feelings…especially given her departure when sunlight came as well as the fact that Merida was straight…she must have some boyfriend or betrothed chosen out so when she did become Queen she would marry. It was burning her up inside not knowing.

"I thank you…for everything you have done. My skill with a blade has increased…and tomorrow when I take to the battlefield I will have you to thank for making me that much stronger to survive. I know my father paid you…but if there is anything I can do-."

"Are you seeing anyone?" Mulan blurted out and felt her cheeks darken as she tried looking away but the question was already out there.

"I-I am not seeing anyone…I have been enjoying being single, plus, none of the boys here can handle me." She stated rather proudly and Mulan closed the distance working up the courage to what she had wanted to do since first laying eyes on her. Never had she met someone with a warrior spirit so much as her.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Mulan could tell that Merida was getting weirded out by her questions and yet she did not move.

"The lads are too scared to kiss me…feel I might break their nose if they do. They aren't too far off, but, I suppose another reason is I don't make it easy. I am always on the move…living out my life and doing things I want to do that there is no room for romance. I mean yeah I am open to it but-."

Mulan closes the gap kissing Merida on the lips and seeing her green eyes widen as the kiss is held for maybe a minute. Mulan melts into the kiss and only pulls back figuring that the red head would need to breathe or perhaps time to assess the kiss and what it meant. Opening her eyes she notes Merida placing a finger to her lips.

"What did you do that for?" Merida asked astounded, she did not blame her. "Ye don't just kiss a girl without warning…especially the fact that we are both girls, you…your one of those aren't you?"

"I was in love with a girl…a Princess sometime ago…I was too late in telling her how I felt for she became pregnant with a man's baby. I left…what else could I do…staying just wasn't an option. I realize you just aghast at having your first kiss be with the same sex and I will go now-."

"Now hold up…if I am going to battle tomorrow and you are on your way…I think it is only fair we see how far this goes, don't you think?" Mulan stared at her a bit confusion over her features.

"You mean you want to-?" Mulan was pulled to Merida and as she kissed her she wore a smile melting into her. The two of them were feeding off the other, their kisses filled with unbridled passion that had been set loose on this lonely hour of the night. Mulan held her close feeling their wet bodies below line up perfectly.

"Och…I did not expect to be enjoying this so much," Merida notes as she runs her hands all over Mulan's body and places her strong hands on Mulan's backside.

"You are quite handsy in the moonlit hour aren't you?" Mulan was enjoying the open grope…never having been touched down there before.

"Don't think too much on it…we're just seeing where this takes us and tomorrow we're back to…friends…right?" Mulan liked the idea of being Merida's friend. True it did crush her feelings for her but if she grew attached to her…there was no telling how the Kingdom would react. If Merida became Queen…she would need a King at her side and she wasn't certain DunBroch would allow two Queens.

"Yes…friends…wouldn't have it any other way." She was only saying what Merida wanted to hear. The Princess had a lot on her mind and if she told her how she felt…how she wanted them to be…it would account to nothing in the end.

"That is good to hear…now kiss me already." Merida kisses her with some tongue and the two combat each other in the art of tongue play while their hands roam all around pulling at clothing till they are down to their clothing beneath.

Mulan moves Merida over to the side of the pool of water just up on land placing her hands on her hips and situating herself between her legs. The two of them are lost in the kiss…and tangled up in one another as the night carries on the events of tomorrow weigh heavily on Mulan's mind.

* * *

The following morning as the sun peeks through the canopy above them Mulan stretches and finds she is out of the water. Merida is already dressed with some fish cooking over a fire. "I see you finally awoke…glad to see your sense of smell has not abandoned you any."

"Fish for breakfast…brings back memories. Did you sleep any?" Mulan sits up as she looks across the fire at Merida who wears a thoughtful look.

"I slept well as could be…look…about last night, it was fun, but today I go to war and you go back…back to wherever you traveled from. No one is to ever know of this…if word got out people would talk and my father's name could be brought down by it. My clan would be shamed…promise me you will not speak of this?"

Mulan nods her head solemnly, her word was bound by honor and if she broke her word she would be hurting a lot of people. As Merida hands her a stick she bites into the fish and chews thoughtfully. Last night was great…it was her first real connection with someone in what seemed forever. But…no one would ever know of it seemed, she figured, and while that was all good as they did talk about today being just friends…part of her clung desperately to the notion that it wasn't too late.

A horn is heard and Merida gets up finishing up her fish and walks past her. "That is my father's horn…battle is upon us. Well come on…aren't you going to see me off?" She asks excitedly.

"Let me finish up breakfast first…I'll be with you shortly." Mulan watches her leave and as she finishes eating up her food she hears the crunch of a branch behind her. Reaching for her weapon she doesn't have time as the figure places a blade before her neck.

"I take it you were with my daughter…after I hired you to train her." Mulan stiffened hearing the distaste in his voice and she bows her head.

"How long have you been there?" Mulan eyed the sword before it retreated to its owner and stepping into sight with one good leg was King Fergus. His face said it all as he took a seat on one of the logs.

"Long enough. Today is Merida's big day…she joins me in battle…the thing is the supposed numbers of this army are bigger than expected. Merida means a lot to you…doesn't she?" King Fergus gives her a look and she nods her head. "I want you to keep Merida off the battlefield-."

"King Fergus this is your daughter we're talking about…she has been looking forward to this…you had me train her-."

"My daughter does not need to know the cost of going into battle…we both know what it costs as you pointed out. I am not here to judge you on what you and my daughter have done…it is clear you two have settled things on your own-."

"Merida is my friend…she won't forgive me if I do this…I was hoping-." Mulan lets her train of thought trail off as King Fergus just shakes his head.

"There is no future for you here lass…much as you think someday things will change. The way things are now in DunBroch…same sex relations, it just isn't meant to be. Merida will have a lot on her plate as she will soon become Queen…and she needs a King by her side. After you do what you do…I do not think Merida will want you back…so take that as your time to leave. I am sorry it has come to this…but…it is time to go home."

Mulan nods her head and as King Fergus pats her shoulder she can feel her body start to shake. When she knows he is gone she begins to break down crying…holding herself, just to keep from falling over, the pain she had felt the day she had learned of Aurora's pregnancy and being with Phillip…it was starting all over again here with Merida.

* * *

The battlefield lay below as the enemy number seemed to stretch on for a bit. Mulan stood up there with Merida whom seemed ready to head down. Her sword was in her sheath and her bow was in her hand. King Fergus's words still rang true in her mind and looking at the girl she had shared sometime with, albeit short…she felt a pang for yesterday.

"My father is giving his speech to his men…and then he will lead the charge. I need to be down there…I need to be by my father's side. Thank you Mulan…for everything…I will cherish our friendship forever."

Mulan closed her eyes and as Merida went to set off she quickly grabbed her around the waist and dragged her down to the ground. Seated on her she goes to pin her wrists to the ground. "I'm sorry Merida…I can't let you go down there."

"Mulan…this is no time for games…my father needs me down there!" Merida struggles against her but Mulan remains steadfast.

"What lies down there…what awaits you is not for you…not now. Listen to me Merida…war is not easy, battles tend to change people…someday you will be Queen and that means leading people through example…to carry on what your father is-."

"Mulan don't make me hurt you!" Merida knees her and Mulan lets up and as she gets to her feet Merida has her bow trained on her. The arrow fires with a twang but Mulan is able to slice the arrow with her sword.

"You are not the first to fire an arrow at me…and if this is what will keep you alive I will do all in my power to keep you up here." Mulan holds steady and Merida draws out her sword.

"I will be on that field…one way or another!" And so the two fought…each fighting against one another, not as friends…but as foes. Mulan's heart is breaking as she fights Merida…knowing that what King Fergus said was coming to pass. The clang of steel filled her ears and as Merida slips through her defense she slices at her shoulder. Wincing a bit she tries to protect her shoulder and slices at Merida's cheek.

"Please stop…Merida…they are already heading out!" Mulan saw the desperation flash in her eyes and again the two fought. Their blades singing a song quite sour and full of loss…each swing costing her a bit of her heart. Both of them were stubborn warriors…neither would let up while the other fought.

Mulan had trained her well…a little too well. Perhaps also the fact that she did not wish to harm Merida made her attacks less threatening. Merida once again came at her and sliced at her knee causing her to fall down. Merida stood now at the edge of the peak watching as the battle unfolded. Mulan held her knee and as she stood with pain wrought on her face she saw Merida shaking.

"Look at them…all of them fighting together…and here I stand just watching. Look what you have cost me…are you really that selfish?" Mulan said nothing…not without betraying the trust King Fergus put in her. And then there he stood…fighting with sword in hand. Never had she seen someone sport bravery quite like him. And yet then there stood a foe closing in.

"No…" Mulan saw Merida reach for her bow and as she fired…the arrow did not stop the attack and her father fell. The resounding cry was felt in her soul…in her heart. She reached for her but Merida turned on her.

"This is your fault…you kept me up here…I could have saved him!" Merida kept her hand on her sword and tears rolled down her cheek.

"Merida it was not my fault…you have to understand I-." Mulan looked away and Merida just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anymore now does it? He is dead…the man who brought you here is dead. I want you to go…did you hear me I want you gone!" She yells at her.

Mulan sheaths her sword and slowly pulls away. Merida is left there crying and Mulan says a silent goodbye before leaving. In heart she had loved twice…and both times she had found herself alone. It was hard to say where her path would lead her now…but perhaps someday she would see Aurora again…and maybe Merida would forgive her.

THE END

 **Authors note:** That ending was hard to write, bitter and sweet it reminded me of some of the saddest scenes in television shows or movie. Perhaps sometime I will write a happier tale. Not all femslash ends happy. Tara and Willow on Buffy…to this day a tragic turn of events where they break up and as they just get back together…bam. Thing is Merida and Mulan had a lot stacked against them from the beginning…and much of what King Fergus says is true. For Mulan to have stayed…it isn't like change comes right away…and there would be many opposed to it. DunBroch needs a King and Queen…though when Merida decides remain to be seen. This story was a slight deviation on a season five plot where there was supposed to be femslash, but aside from Mulan going off with Ruby to look for wolves…so far nothing. So hopefully this will tide one over. My next tale is called Kiss of the night and continues the three chapter way, for now I leave you with this note…sometimes love is doomed…but further down the line…love can be saved.


End file.
